


Elements

by chara_964



Series: Elements: Sparks [1]
Category: The Elements - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Heterosexuality, High School, Homosexuality, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romantic Comedy, School, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chara_964/pseuds/chara_964
Summary: Life, Fire, Water and Thunder. These 4 are the Earth's strongest tanks in the possession of 4 High School Freshmen students. The world is being torn apart thanks to a new force gaining power over the globe. That Sparks are flying, the battle is igniting, the water is pouring and Life is ceasing.





	Elements

Axcel stood in front of the High School, looking up at the building in a pensive state. The time he stood there was transient, but for him, it felt like he’s been standing there for ages. The bell rang; his Freshman year has officially begun. He looked down at the ground and let out a big sigh before walking in. Axcel was usually an effervescent and gregarious guy, but after years of being labelled as the loser, he didn’t know what to do. He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was, hoping it wasn’t a teacher, and it wasn’t. It was Ace. 

“Hey there, where ya goin’ off to without saying hi?” said Ace. 

Axcel stared at him for a while, and then began to grin. He pushed him away playfully and greeted him. Ace was his childhood friend, he had previously believed Ace was going off to a different High School when he moved, and was pretty happy that wasn’t the case. They had grown up together, from preschool until that moment. They talked for a while before they headed off to class. 

 

_Maybe, just maybe, I don’t have to endure this place alone._ Thought Axcel. He arrived to his class; Class 4-A. He peeked inside. 

 

—————————————————————————————

“GET OFF THE DESK ISSAC,” yelled a quite antediluvian looking man, who had gray hair, with a bushy gray mustache and beard. 

He looked to the left and saw a kid wearing a blue and white sweater with baggy pants, sitting on top of a desk, running his mouth off while chatting with other students. The teacher was starting to get annoyed by Issac ignoring him. 

_He’s definitely one of the troublemakers here._ Thought Axcel, he kept looking around before he opened the door wide open to walk in but before he could do anything; a genialitic girl burst through, knocking him down and causing him to faceplant. A boy, who was barely taller than Axcel, soon followed after; walking inside peacefully unlike the girl. 

“I'M HERE! I'M NOT LATE! HA! I TOLD YOU WE'D MAKE IT ON TIME GRACES—” 

“You're 10 minutes late, Ms. Cordoroy. Now take your damn seat.” said the old teacher, cutting off the girl before she could even finish her sentence. 

“Yes, sir..” replied the girl, her voice that was, at first brilliant and cheerful, now sounded quiet and soft. 

The boy followed her and sat in a desk next to her. The two students quarreled silently, Axcel stood back up, dizzy from the impact he took.He watched them quarrel and realized how playful they were to each other as if there was no discrepancy between them. He wondered to himself if this bond they shared was similar to the one he and Ace flourished. 

_Of course theirs isn't augmented like ours._ thought Axcel. He chuckled to himself, causing the old man to look his way. 

“You,” he said.

Axcel gulped and went silent, he looked around nervously to check no one was looking before facing the man, not wanting to be embarrassed. 

“Ah, you must be Mr. Wetharry. Take a seat already. I don’t get paid to just sit around. Oh, but I wish I did.” Axcel nodded and took a seat behind the loud and energetic girl. 

“Yo, teach. Why we still here, eh? You know we ain’t gon’ do nothin’.” asked Issac. 

He assumed Issac was a sophomore retaking the class, which would clarify as to how and why both of them fought so much in just a few minutes as if they knew each other their whole lives, so he believed him. There was no way no one would do anything in this class, it was chaos.

“Because if I let you out, I’ll get fired for not doing what I’m supposed to be doing. I have a family too.” replied the man. 

This made Issac sigh and begin to behave. Wait, what? _He was ignoring him just a while ago and messing around and now he pays attention?_ Axcel pondered about this; his sight was on Issac who, unlike the rest of the class, was being a nice student and waiting. He felt two cold stares on him, making him turn slowly. Both the girl and the boy were staring at him with this cold dead menacing stares. 

“WHA-” 

They covered his mouth with their hands. The girl studied his expression and body language, she smiled warmly at him and grinned. 

“Hiya! Sorry about running ya over earlier.” she said this with a gentle and honest voice, the old man was still trying to quiet down the whole class.

”Mmf, fm, Mmph.” Axcel responded, he tried to speak and say it was alright but they still had their hands over his mouth, preventing him from talking. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” asked the girl. 

The boy next to her tried to tell her that her hands were over his mouth, preventing him from responding. 

“Sophia,” that must be her name. “You need to move your hands.” 

She didn’t quite understand what he was trying to say. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because he can’t speak without a mouth.” 

She finally caught on and moved her hands away, laughing loudly. 

“PAHAHAHA I’M SO SORRY I FORGOT!” both Axcel and the boy sighed and looked at her with a disappointed expression. 

“Anywho~! My name’s Solarity!” 

The boy slapped the back of her neck in an annoyed manner. “Her name’s Sophie. I’m Graceson.” 

He looked down at Sophie who was semi-unconscious from the slap. He got nervous and knew immediately not to annoy Graceson. 

“A-Axcel.. Nice to, uh, meet ya?” 

The girl got up immediately. “WOAH! AXCEL?? THAT SOUNDS LIKE SUCH A COOL NAME- unlike mine.” 

She pouted and looked away, mumbling: “Wish mine was something cool. Sophie is so girly.”

The bell rang before the old withered man could even control the class. He fell back into his seat and facepalmed, the whole class ran out of the room. Axcel, Sophia and Graceson stood up from their seats.

“Hey, we were thinking of going out to the arcade later after school. Wanna come?” asked Graceson.

Axcel paused for a while.The invite was something so ethereal to him. He was never invited to something after school, nevertheless he agreed. 

“Sure! I'd love to come to the arcade with y'all!” 

“Cool, meet us at the front of the school.” Graceson said as he walked away.

“BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!” Sophia stuck her tongue out as if she were one of those japanese cartoon girls while trying to form a square with her arms.

Axcel laughed softly to himself and nodded, watching the girl with a bandage and the boy with the emo ponytail walk off. 

 

—————————————————————————————

Axcel was laughing, smiling triumphantly as he walked down the halls, joyful knowing he was able to make friends with not one, but two people. He wasn't paying attention as to where he was going until someone pushed him off his feet and made him fall to the ground. He held his head in pain and sat up.

“Hey.. what's the big ide—” said Axcel as he looked up slowly to see who it was.

Before him was a 6’5 tall teenager wearing a leather black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. He was intimidating. One glance was all he needed to know just how malign he was.

“Watch where you're going, geek. I'm walking here–” he stopped admonishing Axcel and looked at his jacket, spotting a red splotch of ketchup. Axcel took a moment to realize the ketchup came from him. 

“I-I'm so s-so sorry- I c-can u-uh—” he got cut off. He got picked off the ground in an instant, slammed against one of the many lockers that surrounded them. A plethora of students gathered up to see what was happening. 

“You. You are going to pay for this.” said the boy. 

He raised his fist in the air, preparing to deliver a beating. Axcel closed his eyes, knowing he'll have to endure another side of Hell.

“And just what do you think you're doing?”

_That voice.. it sounds so familiar._ Thought Axcel. He opened his eyes to see Ace's hand on the boy's shoulder.

“A-Ace! It's you!! Oh, thank God, help me!” 

And with that, he punched the boy with enough force to knock him down and let go of Axcel. The boy got up and stepped back.

“U-Ugh. You're lucky you're fucking boyfriend came to help you. But next time, I will make you pay. Don't you dare think you're safe for even a second.”

A flash of events roared inside Axcel's mind from hearing those words.

_Predictions..? Déja Vu..? Why does this feel so.. antecedent..?_ The boy ran off and the mass of people depleted, scattering off to their next class. 

“Hey, you gotta be more careful. You could've gotten hurt.” Axcel stayed quiet and didn't respond to Ace. He was lost in thought. 

The room darkened, everything went black except for a small flower he saw in the far distance. _Wait, wait. Wasn't I just in the hallway? How did- where the hell am I?_ Axcel was looking around the dark abyss, he soon then started walking straight to the flower. It got farther everytime he was about to pick it up, intangible. He sprinted towards it until something grabbed a hold of his arm. The room lightened up and the flower disappeared.

“Hey, man are you high or something? Why did you start running down the hall?? Need the nurse?” it was Ace. 

He stayed quiet, staring at Ace until he fell down to the ground and passed out.


End file.
